Jacob Willsworth
Jacob Willsworth was a scientist, researcher, and explorer approximately 400 years ago. He is not well-known, though not unknown, in his field all these centuries later for his published writings on the Prime Material Plane. He was a traveling companion of Zephi Velhiri's after her mysterious departure from public life. He may be the origin of her lute. Published Works Excerpt from On The Study Of Worlds: The Collective Journals Of Academic Jacob Willsworth Vol I "I have begun to study our Prime Material Plane, and the ways in which it operates. How it flows between the other planes and how it functions as itself. From my laboratory on Nafrin, I have begun the study of our galaxy, plotting and charting it. I have been lucky to have been granted a place to stay with a local of this world, a man by the name of Gregor Tiberak. He has a large space for a man of such simple comforts and I suspect he may have waved my rent for the sheer enjoyment of some company in the evenings. While I work he enjoys staying by my side asking questions about what I think of the universe. It is somewhat distracting and I suspect he doesn’t understand much, but it is a gentle kindness nonetheless. But I digress, the study at hand. I have begun delving into the apparent size of our galaxy. At first I thought this a relatively simple question. Wildspace and the stars and planets which inhabit it take up a specific amount of space and anything beyond that is simply more and more stars with perhaps other small pockets of life but nothing of much consequence. Thus I began my research. Is space infinite or finite. So I began. I took a small slow little spelljammer and flew it from Valen out towards the black. After a number of days I began to see worlds. What shocked me was which worlds. I had landed on Tandor! This was incredibly peculiar. How had I gone on an undeviated course straight from one end of the galaxy and wound up on the other? Is our space so recursive? I repeated this test again and again and discovered over a few years this was just a fact of life. I began to speak with spelljammer captains and found that while many had tried this their luck had been the same. These stars one sees beyond the edges of our galaxy is but the light wrapping around from the other end. We are but looking into a mirror on every side and a mirror which can be treated like a portal to behind ourselves. The magics and science which govern this was my first concern. However something else has been uncovered in Magnica by some dwarves at the Department of Research. I will head their and discover what I can." Meta Zephi has had a number of flashbacks with Jacob, and knows they were close, but does not know when, where, how, or why she met him, or what exactly they were searching for. We know he is connected to the Phlogiston.Category:History Category:Allies